


grave layers of misunderstandings.

by firestarter3d



Series: their going through changes. [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Accidents, Child Death, Coming Out, Connected backstories, Conspiracy, Detention, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil coporations taking advantage of the sick and the young, Explanations are not excuses, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Genderbending, Ghost Politics, I use tags for planning future things as well, Illnesses, Lesbian Character, Moving On, Name Changes, Name-Calling, Non-Binary Sam, On indefinite hiatus till i find employment, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Sad with a Happy Ending, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Sexism, Sort Of, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, The last tag is not shown merely mentioned., There is going to be an inbetweequel for charachters that are not the main three, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, UTI mentions, Valerie is 22 and a teachers aid, Valerie knows jazz through psych college courses, all ghost back stories revealed eventually, all romances will be treated as PG to PG-13, bi-phobia, binders, bras, but not cancelled i still have lots of ideas for this story, dash baxter is 18 and senior, different motivations for the ghost, different writing styles will be tried., i will focus on this fic for one week and the inbetweequel the next, instructions included for both, jazz is 18 and still in high school while taking college classes, meaning nothing sexual just kissing/making out, oook i was considering putting an update chapter but i hate when authors do that, paulina is also 18 and a seinor, paulina is an fantasy crush for danny, she still lives with her father due to it being easier, so here is some clarifactions on some things, supportive family, the updates will have to change a bit, woke sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: desiree misunderstood a wish to better understand girls, so danny and tucker get physically changed to have girl's bodies. Danny deals with it well and slowly comes to accept that they feel better that way, while tucker has a much harder time with it.





	1. Their going through changes

**Author's Note:**

> im going for a Gender Dysphoria Vs Euphoria thing.  
danny being the one who has the euphoria and tucker being the one with dysphoria, Danny won't realize what's happening right away and will use he/him pronouns for a good portion of the beginning chapters but will eventually switch to she/her. i kinda count tucker as a trans male character because he is in a body he does not identify and doesn't match with his gender identity since he still identifies as male. and dont worry tucker will eventually be changed back.

Chapter 1.

They're going through changes. 

Danny and Tucker we're leaning against the lockers of Middleton High School, shooting the breeze like they usually did during a Friday afternoon, they didn't actually have a class next period, this was their study hall time, still, other students milled about heading to be wherever they needed to be, the boys noticed a pair of girls passing them chatting about something neither Danny nor tucker really cared about, "you ever wish to know what goes on inside a woman's mind, Danny?" tucker asked offhandedly.

"Sometimes I wish I could, it would make life so much easier for me, girls are so confusing" Danny replied. Suddenly, Danny gasped as his ghost sense went off, and he heard a feminine voice say "so you have wished it, so it shall be.'' Danny and Tucker felt a jolt of energy hit their body, they felt their chest grow, their skin became softer, their hair grew, everything about them was changed, Danny didn't know where the ghost was when she cast her spell on them, he figured one day like this couldn't hurt, but he needed to find her as soon as school was over, he thought of a quick lie to tell the teachers, 

he'd say he was Danny Fentons, cousin, yeah that would work, Danny turned around and saw tucker was in no way dealing with this as well as he was crouched on the floor, shaking and holding himself, " tucker are you alright?' Danny asked his friend and noticed both their voices were softer and higher-pitched, tucker was saying something but he could barely make out what it was, Danny reached about to shake him, but tucker smacked his hand away "don... Don't touch me" 

it sounded like tucker was having trouble getting the words out, Danny thought of a different approach, Danny grabbed his bag and emptied out his paper lunch bag into his backpack so the bag would be usable and handed it to tucker. Danny started talking slowly and calmly "here, take deep breaths into this, in and out, we will figure this out, all we have to do is Survive one day and I'll hunt down the ghost who did this to us and make her change us back, for now, though we need to find sam, we need to get a change of clothes, so we don't appear suspicious, she's in class right now but i can get her attention pretty easy, for now, go hide in the girl's bathroom stall", tucker raised his eyebrows perplexed "won't the girls notice us?" Danny just stared at tucker. 

"Right, I'll just head off to ladies room now" and with that tucker wandered off, Danny quietly, whispered to himself "I'm going ghost" turned himself invisible and incorporeal then headed to find sam, she was pretty easy to find he knew she had English class around this time, he made himself sink into the floor until just his head was showing and floated over to the classroom, he was right sam was currently listening to Lancer read about hamlet to the class, he got next to sam "sam, its Danny, me and tucker need your help". 

Sam looked up from her textbook," Danny? What's wrong with your voice? it sounds weird.,'' Sam asked. " no time to explain just head to the girl's bathroom and we will explain from there". Sam put down her book and raised her hand, "Mr.Lancer can i go to the lady's restroom?", lancer glanced up from his book and said in an annoyed tone "can't you hold it? we are about to get to the best part". Sam shook her head, "I actually need to take care of some lady things if you get my drift". 

Lancers faced turn bright red, "oh.. Uh go ahead then, just be quick about it." sam grabbed her backpack and walked out to the girls restroom, when she got there she saw Danny and tucker, covering their chest, and with a lot of hair they didn't have when she saw them that morning. "Ok, explain, why do you have long hair? and why are you covering your chest? And why are you both in the girl's room?." sam asked. 

Danny slowly uncovered his chest. "Oh, ok that explains the past few minutes, I've got some measuring tools here, your lucky my mom makes me do seamstress Lessons when at my home, anyway I'm not about to allow my friends to go around the school without a bra and a proper outfit, ok Danny first, I can tell by looking he's probably bigger than me, so I'll need to have his size for later in case we can't fix this in a day".

Sam grabbed Danny's arm and yanked him into the stall. "Thanks for doing this sam," Danny said in a grateful tone "you're a lifesaver i don't think we'd survive without you". Sam then smiled " you totally wouldn't, now lift your arms for me" sam then began her measurements and before no time she was finished "ok Danny you are now a 36 C, I don't carry anything that big with me, but I can probably make a makeshift cupless bra really quick but I will have to go shopping for you, to get you something properly fitting, also not gonna lie it's probably not gonna be very comfortable, anyway, luckily, she left the other part of your figure alone, you can borrow a skirt and a tank from me, also I'm guessing you can't go home in this state so feel crash with me as well".

Sam began to ramble on a bit, but Danny appreciated the gesture, he stepped out of the stall, wearing one of Sam's mini skirt and tank tops. " ok tucker, it's your turn". It took less time for the measurements to be done, and they were out of the stall, tucker was also in the same styling as sam, but it looked better on tucker then Danny, at least Danny thought so, "he's the same size as me, so shopping for him won't be necessary, so I just gave him a few of my extra pairs" sam explained, tucker stepped out the stall looking miserable as if someone had just kicked his puppy.

"uh sam, why do you have extra pairs of bras?" Danny asked. "you're not always around Danny, other teenage girls can be really mean sometimes, one gets stolen every other week, and no one speaks up about it either." sam said a bit timidly. "Why don't you tell someone, about it?" Danny asked. "And then what i get labeled as a snitch, and even if I did it wouldn't help, it would just make it worse, anyways sit down the both of you and let me do your makeup, I don't want you getting teased like me". 

Tucker glared at sam " no way, I'm not wearing makeup that's where I draw the line, the clothes are necessary but makeup is an aesthetic choice". Tucker protested angrily.  
"It's ok tucker, you don't have to wear any"  
Sam said calmly. Danny opened the stall he was previously in closed the lid and sat down "well, I don't actually mind wearing it, sam you can do mine, can I ask you something sam?"

"Sure". Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously " you've never given a crap whatever's thought of you, never backed down from a fight, it's like you have this impenetrable shell about you, so why are you being so open now? is it because we're both girls now?". 

"Im being open because we are both in very vulnerable circumstances right now, and just because you have breast now doesn't automatically make you a girl, there are people out there who have them that are still guys, you know what you are, not me, not society and not some ghost" Danny then breathed a sigh of relief hearing sam say that.

Sam then grabbed her makeup tools out of her bag, she first grabbed a tube of mascara, “ok, this going to feel weird for someone who hasn't had their makeup done before, ok look directly at me and look down for me” she gently placed her thumb on the center of Danny's eyelid. She then lifted the eyelid to expose his eyelashes, she then started applied the mascara. “Ok, that does feel weird, but in a good way” Danny commented about halfway through, “shush, this takes some concentration and i don't want to mess up”.

Sam finished, the mascara and then took out a color pallet of eye shadow, “normally id just give you purple or black, but I'm sensing the goth look isn't for you, so I'm allowing you to pick a color”, Danny shrugged “as long as it's a light purple, i think i would be fine with that.'' Sam opened up her color pallet and gently rubbed the eyeshadow on Danny’s eyelids.

“ok, one last thing, some lipstick, I've got some normal light pink with me today, ok pucker your lips for me as if you ate something sour” Danny did as he was told, after that his makeup was complete, Danny was about to reach for the door, when sam stopped him, “Danny, can i ask you a question? I get why tucker is freaking out, having your gender changed against your will is a big deal, and is probably really traumatizing, but why aren't you freaking out?”

Danny just shrugged, “....i don't know, i mean weird stuff kinda happens to me all the time, i guess i'm just kind of used to it.” he said a bit uncertainly, sam raised an eyebrow at this and let it go, she figured Danny would open up in his own time, then the bell rang,

Lancer was standing outside the door, “no, arguments, Detention!”, he yelled. Danny didn't want his friend in trouble, “she was helping me out, with some things” Danny tried to explain “well since you were the reason for her being gone so long and missing the rest of class, its detention for you to young woman” Danny started to protest “im...not” sam quickly jumped behind Lancer and made a cut it out motion with her hands, “not what” Lancer glared at him, daring him to challenge his authority 

Danny sighed a “nevermind” Lancer straightened up his back “that's what I thought, I'll see you after school… Miss..miss, you know I never did get your name?” Danny had thought one up earlier for this exact situation “its Danielle, Danielle Fenton, I'm a cousin of Danny's”

just then tucker strolled out of the bathroom, “ah, another student out in the hall during class” tucker quickly reached for something in his pocket, only to discover, there were no pockets. 

“It’s, actually my study hall,” tucker said quickly. “Fine” lancer said unhappily, “get to the appropriate study hall area before I change my mind about giving you detention as well, now you two where are your next classes so I can escort you there?” “I'm heading over to the study hall area, there is really no need to escort me there, since there’s no teacher there” Danny explained.

“I'm heading to home economics” Danny looked perplexed by this, “my mom's making me take it”, that explained a lot Danny thought, and then he headed off to the study hall.


	2. Study hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> danny stands up to dash as Danielle, Paulina and tucker help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter there will finally be a couple of pronoun switch's, sorry for the shorter chapter, im going to try update this as often as i can.

Chapter 2  
Study Hell.

Danny entered the study hall room, which was just the library, the room was really small only enough room to fit a couple of tables and a few chairs around them, the walls were lined with books, although you'd have trouble pulling them out for how tightly squeezed together. Paulina and tucker were sitting at one table, and Dash was sitting at the other, Danny took the only seat available to him, which was unfortunately by Dash, Danny then realized he didn't have to worry about dash right now, dash never bothered the girls the way he did the boys. 

For the girl's it was the usual unwanted flattering while for the boys it was being shoved into a locker, but Dash was keeping to himself this time around. Drawing in a notebook, dash seemed to be working on a sketch of Danny as his alter ego flying through the air, it was actually pretty good Danny thought to himself, dash eventually noticed Danny looking at his work and immediately closed the book shut and quickly stuffed it under a pile of his other notebooks as if he were trying to hide what he was doing, dash flashed a nervous look at Danny "hey new girl, I've never seen you around before, what's your name?" dash said in a flirtatious tone, Danny frowned at that "I'm Danielle Fenton, Danny Fentons cousin and he's already told me about the way you treat him and his friends you should be ashamed of yourself". 

Dash looked ashamed of himself. "Sorry" and for once Danny believed him. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing too" Dash looked down and said in a small voice "Your right, i should be apologizing to him" Danny didn't expect dash to say that. "Wait….what?" dash then spoke up, "I said your right, I do treat him rough but it's only because.." Danny then lifted a finger "no… There is no excuse to treat another person that way" Danny didn't want to hear it. Paulina suddenly spoke up "she's right, no girl finds guys bullying smaller guys attractive in real life, that's only in tv shows and movies, it only makes it worse when your bullying her family, your lucky she doesn't put you in your place right here and now" dash shrank down in his seat. Tucker spoke up next "you lost any chance you thought you may have had with us the moment you decided that was ok behavior". 

If dash could sink any lower in his seat he would, Truthfully he didn't have a chance before that, Desiree's wish didn't affect their sexuality, but tucker and Danny were not going to let him know that, the bell finally rang and thankfully it was their last class of the day, before opening the door Paulina turned to Danny and tucker "”you're both pretty cool, I've been tempted to put dash in his place for a while now, but never had anybody that would be willing to back me up” and with that Paulina walked off, Danny and Tucker went outside to find sam waving them down, “Hey, over here. I told my mom I wanted a couple of people over for the weekend and she said she was ok with it”. Danny was about to walk off but felt a hand on his shoulder then his sister's voice “Danny?... Danny is that you?”


	3. Detention and freedom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie is a good person, jazz is a good sister, sam made a mistake, Paulina isn't a stereotype, danny is now danielle and the pronoun switch happens like promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i miss any tags that i need to add or if i need to fix anything please let me know.

Danny turned around, he wanted to think of a lie about his identity but he decided it would be rather hard to keep track of 3 secrets all at once, plus jazz was part of the advanced psychological classes, so she might be able to help him and tucker deal with their current predicament. "Yeah… It's me, i have a lot of explaining to do, meet me at sam's house in about an hour, I'll explain everything" Danny said exhaustedly. Jazz stared at Danny "why an hour?" just then lanced walked up, "because she has detention along with miss Manson here", jazz frowned at Danny "ok, an hour, and there better be a very good explanation on why you got detention". Jazz yelled at Danny not unkindly as she was walking away, she didn't want to accidentally out Danny's second secret, she knew about his life as Danny phantom but she didn't know of any ghost that could do this to her brother, tucker ran to catch up to her since they were walking away.

"Now, it's time you do your time" lancer stated harshly. They got to the detention room, which was really just lancers classroom, dash and Paulina were sitting in the back and Valerie was sitting in the front at a separate long desk by lancers looking at her phone, dash again looked to be drawing something, not the ghost kid this time, Danny couldn't really see what it was but from dash's hand movements it didn't seem to be in a human shape, Paulina was in the back filing her fingernails humming the tune “habanera” lancer pointed to a desk “sit down and be quiet” he ordered, “what's the new kid in for?” Valerie asked. “She made another student miss most of her class”. 

That was a good enough of an explanation for Valerie as any, Danny sat next to Paulina this time, “what are you in for?” Danny whispered to Paulina, “a kid was being bi-phobic to me, so I put them in their place, then lancer showed up in the aftermath, it's not like I punched the kid or anything i just threatened to ruin their social status if they ever did it again, but apparently that's considered a form of bullying, I tried to explain to Lancer what happened but he didn't want to hear it, he never does.” 

Danny looked surprised “wait your bi?” Paulina stared at Danny, “really that's all you got out of that story?” Danny shook his head “no, so what did the kid say that was bi-phobic?” Paulina looked at her nails to inspect the job she was doing “you know the usual, that I'm selfish and that i only care about the attention, which is untrue. I care about family and friends, not so much about what others think of me” it was at that point lancer marched over “what do you two not understand about being quiet? do i need to separate you?” “no” Danny hadn't realized his voice had raised while talking to Paulina. 

He went back to whispering “let me guess it was Mr.personality over there who said it, right?” Danny pointed at dash. “No, it was your cousin’s friend sam, but they apologized after they realized they were being a jerk so we are back on good or at least normal terms, don't be too hard on them, everybody makes mistakes.” Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing sam saying something Bi-phobic, it just didn't seem like her to say such a thing, but he was glad sam learned her lesson. 

Danny then felt an urge he was dreading he would have for the whole day, he knew he shouldn't hold it, he once overheard a conversation between his mother and his sister about how to avoid UTIs and other unpleasant things. He never thought he would have to put that information to use, also he thanked his lucky stars that he took health class so he could understand what the abbreviation meant,  
“Mr.Lancer, i need to use the restroom is it alright if I go?”

Lancer made a grunt that could be taken as a go-ahead, Valerie followed after “why are you following me?” Danny asked walking to the restroom, Valerie sighed, “it's my job to make sure you go where you say you're going, come on let's go, so we can get back” Danny finally reached the restroom, he only caught a glimpse of himself before, he was preoccupied with all the stuff he needed to do, this time he got a full view, and to his surprise, he was actually pretty happy with what he was seeing, to him it was like a curtain had been lifted, like something inside of him finally broke free. 

A door had been opened he could not close, Danny then rushed into the stall, “oh god, i can't do this, im...im supposed to be a boy, I'm not supposed to like being a girl” Danny began to panic he felt his breath quicken, he felt like the walls of the stalls were closing in on him, he slid his back against the wall of the stall and sat down and folded his arms in front of his chest,” what the hell am I doing?” “what am I going to tell my family?”, what am I going to tell tucker?”, his mind was racing with these sorts of questions and his stomach was flipping inside him. 

Then Danny heard a knock “hey new kid, are you ok in there?” Danny gathered what little breath he had “no,” he said in a rather meek voice that surprised himself. ‘Want to tell me what's wrong, i might be able to help. No, no you cant Danny thought, but what harm could it do, “i...wasn't, wasn't born a girl” there was silence for a moment. “There's nothing wrong with that, there are plenty of people who will tell you so, but you seem rather, um developed for someone just starting their transition.” 

Danny sighed “no, i mean this afternoon I was a boy, then I heard a strange voice and then I wasn't” another moment of silence, “what did this voice sound like?” Valerie asked. “it was a girl's voice, but it had a foreign accent to it, one i cant place”.danny explained. Desiree Valerie thought to herself. “Don't worry kid, I'll hunt down this ghost and get her to change you and whoever else she messed with back” “no” Danny yelled. “No?... don't you want to be put back to norm...ooooh” Valerie realized what was going on then, “kid what's your name? and you can use a made-up one if you want as well. Something new” another pause “Danielle, i think that's going to be my new name, or at least a placeholder” Valerie then knocked on the stall, “may I come in Danielle?” 

Danielle opened the stall, while still sitting, “come on, let me help you up ''ok, do you want to use she/her pronouns from now on?” Danielle nodded, “yeah that would be nice she said quietly, “ok, I'm going to tell lancer your not feeling well and should be sent home, do you have anyone you can call to give you a ride, and can i use the right name and pronouns for you while talking to them?” Danielle nodded her head, “my sister, she just got her driver's license, here's her number”.

Valerie dialed the number “jazz... Yeah, it's me, i have your sister here… yeah sister.. Your gonna need to come and get her… yeah her, look im sure she will explain everything to you and i think she’s going to need a lot of support from you and her friends…. Well, I'm glad to hear that” Valerie smiled, “your gonna be fine, your sister seems really nice, also I'm going to leave and tell lancer your not coming back and please use the restroom while im gone, I know this is probably difficult for you since your new to it and everything will be a shock, but I'm pretty sure that will wear off in time” Valerie then left. Danielle finished up and walked outside and jazz was waiting for her in their parent's car, “hey sis, get in” Danielle got into the backseat she knew that sitting in the front seat made jazz nervous. 

“You… you don't have to tell me anything yet, you can tell me in your own time” jazz said from the front seat “thanks jazz for understanding” Danielle knew she still needed to find Desiree for tucker just because she was happy this way did not mean he was, jazz drove to sam’s house and before opening the door, “don't worry ill think of a lie for now, for mom and dad” and with that Danielle went inside.


	4. Manson House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam comes out as non-binary, sam's mom is a good mom. danielle lets the others know her decision.

Chapter 4. 

Danielle was in the front hallway of sam's house when Mrs.Manson rounded the corner from the living room "sam kiddo, your friend is here, and can you remind me which place you wanted to visit later after we go to Vicky's and Vincent's, was it the Tea and Toffee place or the Strawberry Sherbert place?" Mrs. Manson called into the house, Danielle then heard sam hollering from upstairs "the Tea and Toffee place is fine" Mrs.Manson turned to Danielle, "their upstairs". Danielle walked up to Sam's room, sam was lying on her bed while, tucker was lying on the floor on his stomach "hey, what's Vicky and Vincents?" Danielle asked as she entered the room. 

"Oh, it's an underwear place, i hope it's cool, but I told my mom we needed to buy you some, they also sell binders for guys there and we are getting that for tucker, it will help deal with the unwanted features Desiree gave him, oh they also sell things called packers, their really trans-inclusive" sam explained.

"Yeah, in the meantime sam is letting me borrow one." tucker said smiling, he looked himself again. "Sorry this is going to sound ignorant, but what does trans mean? and why do you have a binder?" Danielle felt embarrassed that she didn't know these things, sam then sighed. 

"Ok, i might as well explain. I mean you two are my best friends and if anyone's going to understand, it's you two, to answer your first question trans means when your gender doesn't match up to the one you were born with, and secondly, the reason i have the binder is that i identify as Non-binary, i don't really feel like a boy or a girl. The binder is for when i want to present more masculine, also the question you heard earlier was a code for when someone enters the house that might not know, Tea and Toffee is for they and them pronouns, and Strawberry Sherbert is for she/her pronouns, I prefer they/them over she/her but I don't really mind being called the latter." 

that was a lot to take in Danielle thought to herself, "as long as we are being honest and open, I sort of made a discovery about myself while heading to the restroom during detention, i.. I like being this way, it feels good for me." 

Tucker shot up from the floor "please tell me you're still planning on finding Desiree, i hate everything about this. It feels wrong, i can barely look in the mirror without having a panic attack." tucker looked on the verge of breaking down, "relax, I'm still going to find her, im just going to ask her to only turn you back though". Danielle explained.

Sam then sat up from their bed "ok, ill support however much i can, do you want to use she/her pronouns for you now? And also are you sticking with Danielle?" Danielle smiled at Sam, "She and her sound good, and yeah at least for now if something better comes along I'll let you know" Mrs. Manson then entered the Room "ok kids, it's time to go, and one last time a pronoun check before we leave, and I'm sorry tucker you're going to need to take off the binder, it's been a couple of hours, you need rest" tucker frowned a little "ok, i understand and he/him for me please" 

tucker then went into Sam's closet and came out wearing a hoodie, it was around October so no one would question his decision, Mrs.Manson looked at sam and Danielle, "ok now you dears, which pronouns" she/hers" Danielle said, "they/them" sam replied, they all got into Mrs.Manson's car, "ok, i may be rich but there is a spending limit, 7 singular items for each person, now if its a pair of items, it will count as 1 item, for example, a bra and matching underwear is 1 item, and a top is 1 item, but 2 different tops would be 1” sam frowned, “we can all do the math mom, there's no need for the over top explanation”, Mrs.Manson turned around in her driver's seat, “sam, i don't appreciate your tone”, sam then sunk into their seat “sorry mom” she said in a meek voice.


	5. shopping for girls and guys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mostly shopping for danny, sorry tucker does not get much screen time, he will get more later. also the ghost fight will happen next chapter.

Chapter 5.

Shopping for girls and guys. 

They all entered the store, the first thing Danielle noticed was instead of a back half for boys and a front half for girls like most of the clothing stores in Amityville had, it was split into left and right halves. The left for the girls and the right for the boys, the store also made sure to keep sides colorless except for the clothes on the mannequins, Danielle waded through the shelves looking at all the new options open to her, "there is a lot of stuff here". 

Sam smiled at Danielle. "yeah, oh be sure to pick only a few pairs of clothes, we have to leave other stuff you're gonna need, Since your going to stay this way", Danielle looked a bit bashful but she knew she had to ask, "uh… About that would you be willing to help teach me how to put..a..you know on", sam kind of snorted a small laugh "Danielle, your going to have to get comfortable saying the word bra, and a few other things, but I'll help you, I won't put it on for you, but I'll instruct you through the door, and if your still having trouble my mom will come help".

Danielle faced then turned a bit redder "uh...what other things?" sam sighed "well, we have no idea how far Desiree's wish went, so you're going to need certain hygiene products you didn't need before." it then clicked to Danielle what sam was saying "oh". 

She really hadn't thought about that before, that brought a whole host of questions inside her head, ones that will have to be dealt with later, Danielle grabbed a few clothes that were obviously meant to be paired together to try on later, then she got to the woman's underwear section without noticing, she was trying to avert her eyes because some habits die hard, 

then sam found her again, "Danielle, it's ok to look, you belong here just as much as i do.," sam picked up a few pairs of underwear and bras and put them in a basket, then handed the basket to Danielle "put all your clothes in this basket, and then head to the changing room, i won't be far behind". 

Danielle did as she was told, she got to the changing room and was very thankful to find that they were unisex changing rooms. She went in the first available one, and looked through her clothes and realized she was going to have to put on the bra first, she hadn't realized how long she had been rummaging through stuff when she heard a knock at the door, “ok, im here, I can help now” sam took out their phone and began to read through an instruction guide they found online on their phone,

they had their mom to teach them how to do this, but they never instructed someone themselves before, “ok, here is a guide I found online, im going to read it step by step, so I'm going to sound like a robot here..” then Danielle noticed something on the bra, it was a step by step instruction on how to put one on, “wait, sam they have instructions on the bra’s themselves on how to do it”. Danielle was amazed at how inclusive this store seemed to be.

Sam sighed a sigh of relief, it took Danielle a while to come out, but it was worth the wait for sam, Danielle had chosen an eggshell blue blouse and some skinny blue jeans. 

She looks amazing, sam thought to themselves. “You look good” Danielle smiled, “thanks,” she said.  
Just then Danielle's ghost sense went off, Danielle and sam quickly hurried to the counter to buy their stuff, Mrs. Manson greeted them at the cash register, “you go first, tucker wants his purchases to be private” the transaction was done quickly, then they rushed to the car outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wikihow.com/Put-on-a-Bra  
for my trans-sisters. 
> 
> https://transgenderteensurvivalguide.tumblr.com/post/146515408465/how-to-put-on-and-escape-your-binder
> 
> for my trans-brothers.


	6. things get solved, started and revealed not in that order.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok, trigger warning for abuse in this chapter. its not physical but it still falls under the category of according to most websites, yes im doing my research for this, also i know Dash's dad is probably wildly out of character but part of this is the jump-off point for the inbetweequel.  
dash leaves home, skulker is sexist, identities are revealed and ember asks a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is when the Emotional abuse comes into play,

Once they were on the road, Danielle felt pretty sure whatever ghost was at the shop would have a pretty hard time following them, of course, life was never that easy for her, she heard a crash and the car jolted, sam looked to Danielle expectantly, Danielle whispered: "i can't, your mom would see". Mrs. Manson sighed, "Danielle i can still hear you, what don't you want me to see?".

Well, that's just great Danielle thought to herself, "well you might as well show her now, trust me my mom is good with secret identities, she kept the fact that im Non-binary secret for me, for years" Sam argued. 

That's true Mrs.manson thought, she thought she knew what secret identity they were talking about, the kid was obviously sam's other friend from before, it took her a bit to see past the makeup, sam had done a good job on it, most people wouldn't notice the similarities, she also assumed that sam had given her a stuffed bra to make the effect of the breast, 

she also suspected the girl had the revelation of her being a girl today, "Sorry, this is probably going to freak you out a bit, I'm going ghost!", Danielle then transformed into her ghost form, Mrs. Manson gasped, well that was not what she was expecting, "you're the ghost kid?!" Danielle then frowned slightly "yeah, please don't tell my parents." 

Mrs.Manson gave Danielle a sympathetic look, "honey, I won't tell your parents about this, or your other secret identity, both of these are very personal, you get to decide how and if you want to come out on both these things."

Danielle looked confused "other secret identity? Wait… You mean you knew who i was?" she asked. 

"It took me a while but i figured it out, but don't worry I doubt others will. now go kick some ghost butt dear.” Dannielle then flew off and began to search for the ghost attacking them. 

''It didn't take long to see a massive figure aiming what appeared to be a rocket launcher at her, “skulker” Danielle said to herself, as Danielle flew closer she heard skulker say “what, the ghost boy is now a ghost girl, i cant hunt a girl, it wouldn't be sporting!” Danielle crossed her arms at him “and why not?” she asked, skulker, scoffed, “everyone knows the females are the weaker sex”, this really ticked Danielle off, “wow skulker, what era are you living in? you know what now im going to kick your butt, just on principle alone” 

skulker seemed surprised by this, Danielle then gave a swift uppercut to skulkers jaw, skulker spit out a tooth, “huh, ghost have teeth still, who knew?” skulker then kicked Danielle in the stomach, “ow, I thought you said you couldn't fight girls” skulker shook his head at her, “no i said i couldn't hunt girls, there are no rules about defending myself against them or fighting fights they start”, Danielle then threw an energy blast at skulker who dodged it and threw another punch Danielle managed to phase through, 

she had to take the fight more seriously now that she knew skulker could fight back, Danielle tried to kick skulker but skulker had caught her leg and threw her into the nearest building luckily she recovered fast enough to phase through, she looked around her surroundings to try and find skulker again, then she noticed the varsity jacket, a bunch of art books and some papers that looked like they had some pretty complicated equations labeled, guild stats, 

then she heard the yelling of an angry man, “DASH GET IN HERE!” dash then arrived on the scene looking worried, “yes, sir?” Danielle had never seen dash look like this “want to tell me why you missed practice?” the man said bitterly. 

“i was in detention, Mr. Lancer caught me not paying attention in class again” dash explained in an almost trembling voice, “And what exactly were you doing to cause you not to be paying attention? oh, i know what it is, its that pansy art of yours isn't it? Well, no more of that, the only way you'll make it to any sort of college is by football at least according to your grades that is.” the man which now Danielle assumed was Dash’s father had marched over to dash’s room and picked up one of the art notebooks, which dash had drawn Danielle in her ghost form earlier today, dash rushed in after him “dad, no i worked hard on those”. 

“Work you could have been putting in at practice,” he said as he ripped the notebook in half, that was the final straw for Dash, “you know what, im gone. You only ever care about football” Dash made a straight line for the door, “YOU LEAVE OUT THAT DOOR, DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK!”, 

dash looked at his father one last time, “don't worry, I won't”. Then dash slammed the door behind him, Danielle had no idea dash’s homelife was this bad, she had always assumed he was the spoiled rich kid type, she had no idea who to tell about this but she knew she had to tell someone, maybe jazz. 

it had all happened so quickly it felt like hours but it had only been a couple of minutes playing out in front of her, but she had more pressing concerns at the moment, she still had to go teach skulker a lesson, she flew around the city till she found him again in a park, the fist to fist approach had not worked, so she decided to go the sneaky route, she got right up behind him and opened the ghost thermos, the last thing she heard skulker say was "oh crud", then her ghost sense went off again, 

“really, 2 ghosts in one day,” she said to herself, she turned around about to open the thermos again but saw it was ember McLain and she wasn't actually doing anything just kind of lying on the grass, “uh, can i help you?” she asked looking at ember, “actually you can, and I can help you as well, you want to find Desiree right?” Danielle looked confused at this, “uh yeah?”. 

Ember then picked herself up from the ground “well, I have a pretty good plan to get her attention”. Danielle crossed her arms and stared at ember “if this involves making you famous so you can suck people's life force from them again, then forget it”. 

Danielle was about to fly off but ember interrupted her “your only half right, it does involve making me famous but no life force draining, look all i want is to me and my music to be remembered, i never actually wanted to take peoples life force away, that was just an unfortunate side effect of my powers, but I figured out a way to get famous without hurting anybody, get famous in the ghost zone, if i get famous there, then Desiree will be sure to show up eventually, she can't stand to be left out of any event, I know she told me so”, Danielle couldn't think of a reason not to help her, it would get her out of her hair for good, and it was a generally nice thing to do, “alright, ill help, and I have a pretty good idea who might be able to help us make this happen, But it will take some time to do."


	7. Important conversations part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a lot of important conversations to be had through out the next few chapters. Sorry this chapter is so short. Could not stretch it any further.

Danielle had gotten back to Mrs. Manson's car, Mrs.Manson rushed over and gave her a hug "thank god you're alright, i was so worried," she said while still hugging Danielle. 

"But your the one who told me to go after the ghost". Danielle then pushed her off gently, "sorry, still a little sorry from the fight,'' Mrs.Manson looked confused for a moment, "uh sorry, this is an awkward question but what kind of bra inserts did sam get you?, they feel incredibly real"

Danielle chuckled a nervous laugh, "uh..they are actually real, a ghost genie sort of did this to me". Mrs.manson gave her another hug, "i'm sorry to hear that sweetie, are you alright". Danniele pried her off again "im fine, actually for me it was a blessing in disguise." Tucker then came forward "but it's a curse for me". Mrs Manson lowered herself to be on Danielle's level, 

"Danielle, you should have had the chance to make the discovery of who you are on your own, it should have never been forced upon you" she then turned to look at tucker "tucker, i can't imagine what this is like for you, but rest assured if you need anything until we can get you back to before this happened, i'll be glad to help,'' 

they all got back into the car and drove back to Mrs. Manson's house, during the drive sam turned to Danielle and said "i'm surprised my mom isn't freaking out about this, and dragging you to the hospital to get you checked out". 

Mrs.Manson turned around to face sam while parked at a stoplight, "oh i am freaking out alright, their just really isn't really anything I can do from a moral standpoint here, 

Danielle and Tucker are not my kids, and taking them to the hospital would require me contacting their parents, which could put them in danger, and I won't do that", Mrs manson's hands grasped the steering wheel a little tighter before she spoke again, 

this time focusing on the road as the light turned green, "you sam, however, are my kid and we are going to have a very serious talk about keeping secrets, you know i hate it when you do that. I know you're a teenager and want a semblance of privacy and im fine with that but keeping things from me that could put you in danger, im not fine with". 

Danielle was about to say something but the tone Mrs.Manson was using clearly stated do not interfere, they finally arrived at Mrs.Manson's house, jazz was sitting at on their stoop. 

Mrs. manson turned around again, "does she know about your ghost form or the transformation?"  
Danielle sighed, she knew she would have to tell jazz someday about her being the ghost kid, "no the ghost form, yes to transformation, but i think its time she knew". Danielle then got out of the car to greet her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i said dash would be this week, but dont worry you will get his story soon. Also i may start scheduling my fic ideas.


	8. important conversations part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jazz gives Danielle the girl's safety talk, also this talk should apply to ANY young woman reading this, also jazz is a good supportive sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to do a different format here than usual in order to bold a word, sorry about that.

Danielle got out of the car and approached jazz, "hi". Jazz rushed toward her and put her in a hug which caused her to wince, jazz withdrew from the hug, "are you alright? what happened to you?" jazz asked. "I have some explaining to do but first I need to show you something".

Danielle then pulled jazz behind an alley and stood in front of jazz and gave her signature cry of "im going ghost!", jazz wanted to hug Danielle again but didn't want to risk hurting her. "I knew, but I'm glad you were able to come forward about this".

Danielle looked surprised, "wait you knew? How? when? Why didn't you say anything?"., jazz then frowned slightly, "It was during the spirit week, i saw you transform, you really need to be more careful. I was going to let you know but i didn't know how to bring it up". Danielle stared at jazz and then brought her into a hug, "im glad that i don't have to hide anything from you anymore."

she was sore but it was worth it, Danielle let go of jazz. Jazz sighed "alright i guess we need to decide on what to do about this, and also i need to give you the talk". Danielle quickly raised her arms "nope, not needed had it with dad, do not need a repeat conversation with my sister".

Jazz burst out laughing "**Not that talk** !" she sputtered, and then regained her composure "the girl's safety talk, look in a few years you are going to be going off to college, boys will try anything and say anything to get what they want from you".

Danielle frowned at her "but i still like girls and not all men are like that" she protested.

jazz shook her head, "It doesn't matter to the type of guy im talking about, and I'm not saying all men are like that but that's not the point, the point is some are and it's better to be safe, so when your off at parties take a friend with you at all times and if you ever have to leave your drink alone even for a second throw it away and buy a new one, never get separated from any group your in, and if you have to leave your group for any reason, let them know exactly where you're going and how long you will be gone".

Danielle was exasperated by all this new information, "that's a lot to take in" she said.

Jazz paused for a moment, and then said "I know it is, oh and one more thing, if your ever alone and need help dealing with a difficult guy who won't leave alone, look for a crowd of older woman, they will usually help you out of a jam, we girls have to stick up for each other Cause no one else will now let's get you back to your friends, we can deal with the problem of mom and dad finding out about this later", jazz began walking Danielle out of the alley they were in but Danielle was worried about her parents' reaction, this was going to be a big change for them to get used too, "what if they don't accept this? what if they try to forcibly change me back?". She asked.

Jazz then turned around and grabbed her by her shoulders, and looked into Danielle's eyes, "then we'll think of something, and I promise right now i won't let them do anything to you that you don't consent too, and if for whatever reason you're changed back before we tell mom and dad ill help you come out if you want too, if not ill help you transition the best i can because if you say you're a girl then you're a girl". Jazz then let go of Dannielle and they finally reached the end of the alley they were in with sam and tucker waiting for them next to the car "everything is good for right now." she called to tucker and sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and as always if i miss any needed tags let me know, and ill go back and add them.


	9. The Group Chat chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group talks about things, danielle and tucker learn things about the wish, that really wish they hadn't, danielle shares what happened with the rest of the group about what happened with dash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely switching over to this, but teenagers text and message a lot and I wanted to practice this kind of fic. ill only use this type of storytelling once in a while.

[7:00 P.M Saturday, October 16th, 2004]

Danielle: has entered the chat.  
The New girl in town: Danielle Has Changed their user Name to The New Girl in town.  
Tucker: Has Entered the Chat.  
Ya Boi Tucker: Tucker has changed their user name to Ya Boi Tucker.  
Sam: has entered the chat.  
Gothic Royalty: Sam Has Changed their user Name to Gothic Royalty.  
Jazz: Has Entered the Chat.

The New Girl in town: hey jazz, whats your catchy new user name going to be?

Jazz: Do I really need one? 

The New girl in town: Yes!

Gothic Royalty: Yes!

Ya boi Tucker: Yes!

Jazz: ok, ok, sheesh so many exclamation marks. :I

MyDopamineNorepinephrineSerotonin❤️: Jazz has changed their user name to MyDopamineNorepinephrineSerotonin❤️.

The New Girl in Town: knew you would go with something totally nerdy, but my god why is it so long and what does it mean?

Ya Boi Tucker: I get the reference/joke

Gothic Royalty: I think i Might get it, but I'm not sure. 

The New Girl in town: Great I'm the only one in the dark here.

Gothic Royalty: hey I said I only might get it.

The New Girl in town: well I guess that's better than nothing.

MyDopamineNorepinephrineSerotonin❤️: it's a My Chemical Romance joke, and here I thought my little sister was cool.

The New Girl in town: I AM COOL!, this day just keeps getting worse :(

MyDopamineNorepinephrineSerotonin❤️: What's Wrong Sis?

Gothic Royalty: you remember how we said we didn't know how far this wish went? well, we found out today, EXACTLY how far it went.

MyDopamineNorepinephrineSerotonin❤️: OOF, that's rough, ill bring some chocolate by tomorrow, hey tucker how you holding up, I'm sure this is way worse for you.

Ya Boi Tucker: this is the worst wish ever granted, I just wanted to understand girls NOT BE ONE!. the chocolate is appreciated.

MyDopamineNorepinephrineSerotonin❤️: did Sam explain to you how to put on a pad?

Gothic Royalty: yeah I showed them, I had to really lay into Tucker about it, Sorry Tuck but it was necessary Hygiene is important even if it's for a body you hate.

Ya Boi Tucker: I understand and I appreciate you caring but I can't help being a little mithed, more at the situation than you. 

Gothic Royalty: That's Fair.

The New Girl in Town: hey jazz how are mom and dad doing?

MyDopamineNorepinephrineSerotonin❤️: their a little worried but no more then usual amount they do when your not around, Oh i have something for you and tucker, sam you can use it too if you want that is.

The New Girl in Town: What is it?

MyDopamineNorepinephrineSerotonin❤️: it's an app that will pair you with a local therapist, and it's all through text.

The New Girl in Town: ok why do I need therapy?

MyDopamineNorepinephrineSerotonin❤️: look being trans is hard, being forced out is harder and into a new body would make the previous stuff almost impossible to deal with, and I'm sure there is a lot of emotion in the superhero stuff you deal with too. and for you tucker I'm sure you would like to talk with someone about this, being forced into a gender that your not, that's going to hurt for a while. 

Gothic Royalty: she has a point you know. 

Ya Boi Tucker: I know, ill get the app 

The New Girl in Town: ok ill try it, I do need to talk to someone about Dash.

MyDopamineNorepinephrineSerotonin❤️: why what happened to Dash?

The New Girl in Town: it's a long story, id rather not get into it, all I'm going to say is I saw something happen that i shouldn't have.

MyDopamineNorepinephrineSerotonin❤️: ok sis, i trust you to do the right thing.

Ya Boi Tucker: oh I contacted my parents and gave them a partial explanation of whats going on, but don't worry I didn't say anything about Danielle or her powers.

MyDopamineNorepinephrineSerotonin❤️: how did that go?

Ya Boi Tucker: their understanding but they want to take me to... ugh i can't even say it. 

Gothic Royalty: let me guess, A Gynecologist? 

Ya Boi Tucker: Yeah

Gothic Royalty: why?

Ya Boi Tucker: they just want to make sure everything is healthy there, and I understand their concern but just no... just no.

The New Girl in Town: Will they force you to go?

Ya Boi Tucker: Maybe, I don't know.

The New Girl in Town: well if they do, let me know so I can sneak you out of there.

Ya Boi Tucker: Thanks Danielle, but ill be fine if it happens. I'm going to head to bed.  
Ya Boi Tucker Has Left the chat  
MyDopamineNorepinephrineSerotonin❤️: me too.  
MyDopamineNorepinephrineSerotonin❤️ has left the chat  
Gothic Royalty: I'm going to bed as well.  
Gothic Royalty has left the chat.  
The New Girl in Town Has Left the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tucker will eventually go to the doctor, and Danny will use the therapy app as well. and the therapy app will be this style of writing.


	10. tucker goes to the doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tucker goes to the gynecologist, things go better than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was originally going to have a detailed explanation of what exactly happens at the gynecologist, but it just didn't feel right for me to do that. so i decided to do what i did in a previous section and put a link of that in the description, on what to do there. the article is also written by a trans-man so i hope that's helpful to any trans-men reading this.

chapter 10. tucker was twiddling his thumbs while sitting in a hospital chair, hearing the tick tick tick of the clock on the wall didn't help much, it made the seconds feel like hours, he didn't want to be here but he also didn't want his parents to worry over him, he could get through this, he had too, he didn't know how he was going to handle the doctor touching him all over, and looking at a place that should not be there, he decided he needed to distract himself from the waiting,

he put in a pair of earbuds and turned on data because the hospital didn't have wi-fi, just another way to make this trip even more torturous for him, he thought to himself, then he heard the nurse lady or whoever she was calling out his name "tucker foley" in an overly sweet manner, it didn't matter how much they tried this trip was not going to be pleasant for him,

his father grasped his shoulder with one hand while he walked to the door "everything's going to be ok son, it will just be a normal routine check-up", his dad tried to reassure him, but he just was not going to be in the mood for any nicety's his parents were going to try and offer, tucker swiped his father's hand away, "what about this is normal to you? a weekend ago i was a normal a teenage boy and now im stuck like this for who knows how long", he gestured towards his entire body during the tirade, the doctors looked confused at him for a moment and then shook it off,

they had other things to deal with then a teenager getting mad at their parents, they got out of their seats and walked towards the door, "right this way, sir," the nurse in front of them said, at least they were trying to get his pronouns right, so that was a bonus for him, she stopped his father from coming in, but the mother was allowed to pass, the nurse assured his father it was just policy and it wasn't anything personal, she also asked tucker if he would prefer to go through this alone or if he would want his mother to attend since the normal routine was a bit invasive, "she can follow me up to the door and ill call if i change my mind," Tucker told the nurse, and went inside the doctor's room, he sat on the bed, played with the stirrups a bit, mostly just to distract himself from his current situation,

he saw his mom peek through the tiny window slot for a moment, and make a facepalm motion and a cut-it out motion with her hands, and he could of sworn he had seen her mouth "god help this child" as she turned back around, the doctor soon came in, "hi, im dr pepper" she greeted him, "Dr.Papper?" Tucker asked unsurely, the doctor chuckled "no, Dr.Pepper, although I must say that's a new one for me, usually i get all kinds of soda jokes", Tucker chuckled at the thought,

"now, is this your first time here?" tucker nodded and replied "yeah", Dr.Pepper sat down beside him, "alright then, let me explain to you exactly what I'm going to do here, she then spent a bit going through how the procedure worked, how long it would take and what tools she would be using along with what they did, making sure to not to allocate ownership of any body part to tucker, the procedure itself was over quicker then they arrived after tucker had a bit of time to recover he opened up the Dr.Pepper’s door. “So is everything fine?” Tucker's mother asked.

Dr.Pepper smiled, “everything is fine, and where it's supposed to be, although he seems a bit young to get this kind of thing done, may I ask why you brought him in?” Dr.Pepper asked back, “you may, but unfortunately i don't have an answer you would believe or wouldn't wind me up in a white padded cell” Dr.Pepper frowned at this, she didn't like it when parents of patients kept secrets that might affect their health, mental included, from her.

She gently put her hand on tucker's shoulder, “hey tucker, if you ever need to talk about things happening, or want an explanation of something or just want to talk in general you can call my office, I'll answer the phone as soon as I'm not busy”. She was using a tone that a mother or an especially worried teacher would use for a student, she then took her hand off his shoulder, Tucker and his family left the hospital and went home, tucker was drained from the whole experience, he didn't blame Dr.Pepper she was just doing her job and did her best to make him comfortable but it was an impossible job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://everydayfeminism.com/2015/01/trans-mans-gyno/
> 
> hope this is helpful.


	11. baths, tales and beginnings of conspiracy's.

Danielle drew herself a warm bath, it still felt awkward for her to shower Like she shouldn't look down, like her body wasn't really hers, she had no idea why she felt like this, it technically still was her body just modified, granted modified without her permission, she also had to ask sam a host of awkward questions in order to ensure she did everything properly, she slowly stepped into the tub and sunk into the water, the weirder thing was for her was the bath was giving her a slight sense of euphoria, she guessed it was because the media always portrayed bathing in a tub as an extra feminine thing to do, while showering was reserved mostly for men. It was a weird thing to put gender stereotypes on, sam also explained there was a lot now she has to do now if she wants to really take care of her body, that proper skincare is going to have be a part of her routine, along with conditioning her hair and shampooing it, shaving Though, well she didn't have to worry about shaving her face anymore, it turned out shaving her legs and upper body was a long process, especially since it was not a task she was used to, she chose to leave any other area alone, it's not like anyone would see it or care to see that part of her for now, maybe when she is older and actually considers dating then she’ll take the extra steps. After she was done bathing she put on a bathrobe that had been left out for her, her ghost sense then went off, probably ember she thought to herself when she got to her room ember was waiting there along with her were two more ghosts, Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty, sitting on either side of her. “Ok ember what's up with bringing these two here?” it didn't seem like they wanted to fight at the moment and even if they did try something she has beaten a greater number of ghost by herself “johnny and kitty were my roadies before i died, so i thought it only fair to hire them back on since it was kind of my fault they died’. Kitty placed a hand on ember's shoulders “it wasn’t your fault ember, my family eventually would have done me in any way, besides we loved your music and wanted to help”. Danielle sat down on a chest next to the bed she was using, “hold on, what exactly happened ember that is making you blame yourself for their death?,” ember frowned, “it's a long story, but my part of it was i got a contract in december to play in amity park, it was going to be my first big gig, so i called kitty and johnny to help set up the stage, i was on my way to help them when my car got hit by a truck driver, never saw the drivers face all i remember is flames dancing around me as i died, i never even gotta tell my girlfriend goodbye, though that wasn't the worst part, the worst part is the music i recorded to sell at the concert after the show is now stuck forever in the studio vaults of the music company i was hired by, i was young and didn't read the full contract.”, ember explained, then kitty continued with “we didn't know about her death, we waited till it got really dark, and then decided it was best to be on our way, we were going to help ember and then leave town, my parents didn't approve of Johnny and they didn't approve of me. It was a long time ago and people were not as accepting of trans-people as they are today, i mean there is still a long way to go from what I've seen, but it was worse back then, our parents had found us, and i don't think they meant to hit us but they were speeding and it was dark., anyways we came to find you because although ember now has a couple of people to carry things around she still needs tech support and a few band members, which means we need to get technus to join us, and he says he will only do that if you meet with him so he can ask you a favor”, Danielle was already doing ember a favor by helping her get famous but she didn't really see a reason to say no to a meeting. “alright, I'll meet with him in a few days, because there are some things i need to do first before i can".


End file.
